Kinkow
Kinkow is the tropical island that Boz and Boomer- and before Boz, Brady- are kings of. There are many fictional creatures on this island. It has several tribes and Kingdoms on the island. Some, such as the Flaji, recognize that they are part of the Kingdom of Kinkow, and recognize its sovereignty over them, while other tribes, such as the Tarantula People, claim that Kinkow belongs to them and do not obey or recognize the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Kinkow. By most foreigners, The Kingdom of Kinkow is the true sovereign state, and the Tarantula People are just a small, rebellious tribe within the kingdom. History The island was formed mysteriously over 50,000 years ago, by a chain of undersea volcanoes. Deep beneath its surface is a massive deposit of precious gems, this gem core is said to be responsible for Kinkow's unique magical properties, such as the island not showing up on radar scans. Years ago, Mount Spew erupted, scattering pieces of the gem all over the island. These stones became the ruby of Giki-Kiki and the sacred stones of the five tribes of Kinkow. The energy can repel and attract, it flows through everything on the island, and is strongest in a triangular formation around Kinkow, it controls the weather, which keeps the island safe from the outside world. The island itself seems to be somewhat sentient, as it is stated to "allow" and "want" people to be there. It was said that the island "wanted" Boomer and Brady to be there and "allowed" their mother, an explorer from America, to reach their shores. (Mysteries of Kinkow) Areas of Kinkow There were some known locations on Kinkow: * Royal Palace * Village * Squonk Caverns - A series of underground caves where the Squonks live. * Ice Cave - A frozen cave from An Ice Girl for Boomer where two cave people were originally frozen before a heat wave thawed them out. * Mount Spew - The island's volcano. * Lanada- The kings (Boomer and Boz) gave Lanny a tiny island on Kinkow's main river. Tribes and political issues *Tribes that recognize the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Kinkow and are part of it. **Flaji **Dirt Fairies **Squonks **Yeti **Nanju Tribes who claim part of the island is there own or do not recognize the sovereignty of the Kingdom *Tarantula People *Lanada - they claim that the island of Lanada, a satellite island of Kinkow, is independent, however, The Kingdom of Kinkow does not recognize Lanada and claims the island as part of the Kingdom. Government The Kings' rule is basically absolute but they are limited by the other. Secretly the main decisions are made by Mason and the elders, until the Kings come of age. Also under the rules of King Brady, King Boomer and later on, without Brady... Boomer and Brady's long lost brother comes after the island of Mindu sank, to find that Boz is a king, so now currently rules as a co-king with Boomer. See Also Category:Place Category:Islands